Flexible tubing made of plastic or rubber is widely used in the medical, pharmaceutical, biopharmaceutical, food and beverage and other laboratory environments. For certain assemblies involving connections from a medical instrument to a patient, stainless steel connectors or clamps have been used to connect ends of the flexible tubing together. Stainless steel connectors or clamps have the advantage of being capable of sterilization and therefore being resusable. However, stainless steel connectors can be expensive to manufacture and may not completely protect against cross contamination.